Charlotte Blackwell
Charlotte Blackwell(Nee: 'Anderson) '''was a vampire turned werewolf. She was described as "''gorgeous, but tough as nails and also very protective". Charlotte is the mother of a naturally born tribrid, Hope Blackwell, the daughter she had with original vampire-hybrid, Malachai J. Blackwell and also is his wife. History Charlotte was born into one of the two ruling families of Los Angeles, but her mother and father were killed by Kai's aunt Dahlia.' Charlotte Anderson' is a member of the Anderson Family and the Original Family via her daughter. Charlie is first seen in her wolf form. She is struggling with her grief and her new hybrid self. Charlie teams up with Kai and Carson to remove the moonlight rings from the werewolves. She kills a number of werewolves but she lets Oliver live. However she tells him if she sees him wearing one of those rings again, she will kill him. Charlie gets her revenge on Francesca by killing her but Charlie remains angry and saddened and as a result she tears Hope's crib apart. She tells Carson she hates being a hybrid as she never wanted to be a vampire. Carson gets Kai to talk to her. Kai and Charlie talk about Hope and how they are going to deal with their enemies. Charlie is seen in the bath. Kai goes to talk to her and expresses his disappointment in Charlie. Charlie is still lashing out at the witches as they tried to kill her baby. Kai takes Charlie out to the bayou where he helps her to track down her pack. While he teaches her how to use her new hybrid senses they talk about Hope and how much they miss her. When Charlie finds her pack Kai demands that they treat their leader with respect. He then leaves her to deal with her pack. Charlie returns to Kau and informs him that Oliver is going to spy on Cassie. Charlie and Kai is reunited with Hope and is relieved to be with her finally. Kai tells everyone that Grayson told him that their aunt Dahlia cursed all firstborns and that she'll be after Hope, but they believe she is dead. She is happy when Adalyn revives an ancient Morningstar tradition, as it will be Hope's first bonfire season. She and Kai joke and he says out loud what he's writing about her telling Carson about marrying Jackson. She tells Kai about the ritual between her and Jackson. Personality Charlie is described as tough as nails and she can, at times, be protective. She can be somewhat of a tomboy, in that she doesn't buy into the usual expectations held for teenage girls; she scoffs at high school pretenses, doesn't seem to get on well with other girls, and holds her own against her male counterparts. Charlie is at times immature, impulsive and tends to speak before she thinks, which can get her into trouble. She is a highly skilled manipulator with extremely questionable morals, she has proven she is willing to do anything to get what she wants (including betraying those she claims to care about); even at the expense of others' lives. Physical Appearance Charlie is a sexy/widely gorgeous female hybrid with light olive skin, hazel green eyes, and dark brown hair. Her hair is shoulder length and is usually worn loose, though sometimes is pulled up in a ponytail. She is tall with an athletic but slim figure. On her right shoulder there lies what seems to be a birthmark made of two small opposite facing triangles. Powers and Abilities |-|Werewolf= As a werewolf, Charlie possessed the standard werewolf powers and abilities. She is also a skilled hand-to-hand combatant as she defeated, pregnant, witches that came to kill her and Hope; She uses objects to her advantage. She is very skilled with kick/punch combos Charlie faced, unarmed, four witches armed with machetes and crossbows and managed to kill them with her bare hands. During her pregnancy, she didn't transform and due to her daughter and healed faster than a regular werewolf. |-|Werewolf-Vampire Hybrid= After completing her transition, due to her daughter's blood, she now possess all the standard powers and abilities of an non-original werewolf-vampire hybrid. Charlie's physical strength is seemingly unusually strong even for an non-original werewolf-vampire hybrid. She is stronger than some non-original vampires and has shown to be able to fight vampires of greater age as well, consistently defying normal expectation of such outcomes. Charlie was also able to stagger Carson with her attacks more than Grayson could, a vampire of two centuries; though still no match for Carson or any other Original. Charlie continues to show great skill in physical combat, such as fighting multiple vampires at once and defeating all of them, seemingly one by one. She even moved fast enough that some of them couldn't even counter her attacks and could remove their hearts in the blink of an eye. Recently, Charlie demonstrated yet another unusual level of her powers by transforming into her wolf form within seconds, something that takes werewolves hours to complete, even previous Hybrids are unable to transform at such speed. While in her werewolf form she was able to completely dismember them in seconds. Weakness Charlie has the typical weakness of a werewolf/human hybrid Relationships Kai Blackwell Kai is Charlie's husband and the father of her daughter. Kai loves Charlie dearly and would destroy those who would ever harm her. Kai and Charlie are working to take over the various supernatural fractions of the City of Los Angeles. Hope Blackwell Charlie fell pregnant with her baby after a one-night stand with Kai. She discovered her pregnancy in Los Angeles, and because of her pregnancy she was used by the French Quarter Witches to build an alliance with The Balcoin Family Christopher Blackwell Christopher is Charlie's daughter's grandfather. Christopher shows Charlie his family's history, and explains how it is possible to be carrying a hybrid child and promises to protect her. Chris is Charlie's adoptive father in-law. He cares for her very dearly. Chris tells Charlie, in his heart he feels that Charlie is more like his biologic child. They both love each other and work beside other to protect Hope. Other Relationships * Charlie and Esther (Enemies) * Charlie and Carson (Brother in-law/friends) *Charlie and Elizabeth (Niece and Aunt/Best Friends) Name * The name Charlie is an English baby name. In English the meaning of the name Charlie is: From the Old English 'ceorl' meaning man. * Anderson. Anderson is a surname deriving from a patronymic'meaning' "son of Anders/Andrew" (itself derived from the Greek name "Andreas",meaning "man" or "manly"). It originated in parallel in the British Isles and the Nordic countries. ... In Sweden, the form Andersson is the most common surname. Trivia * She shares some similarities with Katherine Gilbert: **Both came from supernatural lineage *** Both of their astrological sign are Gemini. **** Both gave birth to a baby girl in hard conditions and their respective child was taken away from them (for Katherine it was her father who took Elizabeth, while Hayley was killed while the Los Angeles Witches took Hope, who she later took back, but sent her to live away from Los Angeles with Adalyn). See Also